


Needful Things

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Collection of one-shots, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of one-shots featuring Mason Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these about a year and a half ago when season 2 first began to air. They were originally posted on FF.net.

_**1\. Stare** _

Bonnie had never meant to stare at him, yet everytime he came to the Mystic Falls Grill. He was handsome in a rugged way with a well-muscled body, sandy curls, faint stubble, and a crooked smile.

It was painfullyobvious that he was a Lockwood. He exuded authority like all the Lockwoods did.

Thankfully, it seemed that he had never caught her staring. Elena did once, though.

"You do realize that he's ten years too old for you, right?"

"It's not like I plan on making a move on him," Bonnie replied, rolling her eyes. "Besides, Stefan's about a hundred and fifty years too old for  _you_."

Elena only gave one of her adorable smiles in response. The kind that managed to win almost everyone over.

"He wants Damon dead now, according to Stefan," Elena added.

"Hey, we have something in common, then. What did Damon do? Well, besides being  _Damon,_ I mean"

"Apparently he stabbed Mason with a silver knife," Elena replied before taking a sip of her diet coke. "It turns out that silver doesn't have an effect on werewolves and they have super-healing, so he's fine now, obviously."

"Any particular reason why Damon stabbed him?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess he's just paranoid because werewolf bites kill vampires," Elena explained.

"Fantastic. I should ask him if he wants any help getting rid of Damon…" Bonnie mused.

"Bonnie…" The last thing Elena wanted was a repeat of the night at the carnival where Bonnie had attempted to fry Damon.

Bonnie only gave an imitation of Elena's earlier smile.

It wasn't until a few nights later that it finally hit Bonnie; Mason had been at the grill every single night she had. When he gave her a little smirk from the bar and raised his beer up in acknowledgement, Bonnie knew that it wasn't just Elena who had caught her staring.

 


	2. Odd Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mason Lockwood spoke to her, Bonnie felt like an idiot and she wished she could go crawl in a hole and die.

_**2\. Odd Socks** _

The first time Mason Lockwood spoke to her, Bonnie felt like an idiot and she wished she could go crawl in a hole and die.

  
It had been an early morning; the sun had not yet risen, but the moon had already gone down. It was chilly out, so Bonnie wore heavy sweat pants, a too-large hoodie, and the most ridiculous pair of socks she owned. They were big, striped, purple and white, and fuzzy. They poked out like a pair sore thumbs right between her sneakers and sweatpants, but they kept her feet warm. Her hair was one tangled frizzy mass that she hadn't brushed out yet and her face was clean off make-up.  
She knew she looked ridiculous, but she had figured that no one would be awake and out to see her.

  
Lately, whenever she felt at a loss and confused, she would come to where the old Lockwood mansion and the tomb lay. It was the beginning, the end, and the beginning of the end all rolled into one for her. She felt sad, angry, and numb all at once when she came here.

  
She wished Elena had let her finished killing Damon. It would have made her feel a lot better. Yet, it still wouldn't have changed what happened to Caroline.  
Bonnie let out a loud sigh and just stared at her surroundings. She didn't know what to think, so for now, she turned her thoughts off.

  
It was right around that time when Mason Lockwood came out of the old Lockwood mansion looking a little worse for wear. Not that she could really judge.

  
"It's too early for you to be out. Especially here," he told her. He scanned her from head to toe, appearing a bit bemused at her appearance.

  
"I come here all the time," she replied with a little shrug. "Besides, you can't really talk; you're out."

  
"I'm older and wiser."

  
"Wiser? By whose standards?"

  
"No need to be feisty," he replied calmly. "Why would you come here of all places. It's not exactly cheerful."

  
"It's my thinking spot," she replied simply. She never really bothered to meet his eyes. She wanted to turn tail and run. She didn't have to explain herself to him. Especially when she looked this hideous.

  
"Must be heavy thoughts." He watched the young woman as she slowly met his blue eyes.

  
"I'm just going to go now…" Bonnie. didn't know what else to say. She wasn't going to divulge her deep dark thoughts to some stranger.

  
"I'll see you around…"

  
"Bonnie. My name's Bonnie," she informed him.

  
"I'll see you around Bonnie. Oh, and by the way?" he added.

  
"Yeah?" she turned around.

  
"Nice socks," Mason told her with a smirk.

  
Bonnie's could feel the heat as what seemed like every ounce of blood in her body rushed into her face. It was then that she decided to turn and run. She could hear Mason's laughter ringing in her ears. It wasn't a mean laughter like one might expect in her position, but real, genuine sweet laughter.

  
She hadn't heard laughter like that in the longest time.


	3. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what he was telling her, she always found his whispers to be one of her greatest comforts.

_**3\. Whisper** _

_**  
** _

She loved laying there, in his bed, tangled up in the sheets with him and basking in the afterglow of a long while he whispered sweet and sexy things in her ear. He was her oasis while she was dying in the desert of her miserable life.

She doesn't clearly remember when this all began, but she couldn't remember a time without this. Well, she  _could_ ; she just didn't want to.

Sometimes, they didn't engage in any sexual activity at all. Sometimes they would just lie there together, wrapped up in each other. He would still lean over and whisper in her ear, his soft rasp sending shivers up and down her spine.

Sometimes he would whisper that this was wrong. He was too old for her. She was too young for him. Surely, there had to be boys her own age vying for her attention.

She would reply that age was really nothing more than a number. He wasn't  _that_  old. She wasn't  _that_  young.

He would whisper that he was a werewolf. He didn't always know his own strength. He could easily hurt her. Easily break her small, fragile body.

She would tell him that she was a witch. She could protect herself if she had to, she could take vampires down with just a  _look._  She was safe with him. She wouldn't need to protect herself. She wasn't as fragile as he believed.

Sometimes he'd whisper sweeter things in her ear like how he needed her. How he cared about her. How she was so beautiful and amazing and even  _perfect._

She would just smile a small smile and kiss him long and slow and sweetly in response.

No matter what he was telling her, she always found his whispers to be one of her greatest comforts.

 


	4. Past, Present, and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her past was officially over and he was the only thing that made the future seem a little bit brighter.

_**4\. Past, Present, and Future** _

Bonnie's past and present had suddenly become very dark ever since she had discovered that she was a witch. It had been nothing but one disaster after another since; Grams' death, setting the tomb vampires free, the hellish night on Founders' Day, Caroline becoming a vampire. Needless to say, the future was looking pretty bleak also.

  
She supposed that was part of what made her feel so connected to Mason. Her life had been tainted by being a witch and his life had been tainted by being a werewolf.  
It had felt almost natural to form a strange sort of friendship based on their mutual inner-torture that they hid…and a dislike of vampires.

  
Their strange little friendship had slowly evolved into something that wasn't quite love, yet far from platonic. As soon as Mason saw where they were heading, he tried and failed to be the responsible adult that he really wasn't. He had repeatedly told her everything that was wrong with their relationship, but it really wasn't anything she hadn't thought of before; she just didn't care.

  
At the present, Mason was the only person she felt that was really hers. Elena was often wrapped up in the Damon and Stefan escapades, her relationship with Caroline had been strained ever since she had been turned, and her father was never really home to actually care.

  
Her past was officially over and he was the only thing that made the future seem a little bit brighter.


	5. Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually it was Elena who was in the center of these things. The poor girl had been wrapped up in the crazy never-ending love triangle from hell for a very long time. Since when had the roles reversed?

_**5\. Reversed** _

_****_He had actually told her so. Not that it was really any business of his. Apparently he was telling Mason so, as well, inciting the fight that was currently in front of her.  
They hadn't come to blows…not yet, anyway, but they were certainly coming dangerously close to that point.

  
"What's going on?" Elena asked Bonnie as she stepped into the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan trailing behind her. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon had been having small periodic meetings to keep track of what was going on in Mystic Falls ever since Katherine's arrival. Bonnie had finally convinced Mason to come with her after convincing him that Damon was the better of two evils even though it was really hard to believe.

  
"Honestly? I have no clue…"

  
She knew Damon and Mason knew that it wasn't just the three of them in the house anymore, but they didn't pause from their fight to acknowledge it.

  
"…chasing jailbait—"

  
"You're more than three times my age—"

  
"Why does Damon care?" Elena whispered to Bonnie.

  
"I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say that he thinks Mason and I are plotting to kill him. We haven't. It's really not a bad idea, though…"

  
"Have you tried stepping in at all?"

"I thought about it, but I already promised you that I'd stop trying to scramble Damon's brains. They haven't been going at it for very long, anyway," Bonnie explained. "This only started about five minutes before you got here."

  
"I think something's going to have to be done soon," Stefan said. "Both vampires and werewolves have very angry natures. This isn't going to end well."

  
Bonnie sighed. "I'll go play mediator…" She stood up and walked towards the squabble, but didn't dare try to literally put her body in the middle of it. "Uhm, guys?"

  
"While you two are busy screwing each other—"

  
Bonnie could feel the heat of her blood rushing to her face at that comment, despite its lack of truthfulness.

  
"You sound awfully jealous, Damon. Especially considering that you don't know exactly what is really going on between the two of us."

  
"I just don't like the idea of the two people who want me dead most in this world spending a lot of time together," Damon replied smoothly.

  
"If we wanted you dead, you would be already," Mason shot back.

  
"Are you so sure? Then how come I'm not?"

  
"HEY!" Bonnie snapped loudly. "This is getting ridiculous. We're here about Katherine. She's the one we need to get rid of first! Then it can be Damon's turn!" She pointed a the vampire in question.

  
"Bonnie," Elena and Stefan warned at the same time.

  
"Okay, that last part was more of a bad joke…sort of. Point is, we got bigger things to worry about, so let's worry about them."

  
Damon and Mason both looked at Bonnie, glared at each other, and then took seats on the opposite side of the room.

  
"How do you put up with Damon and Stefan fighting all the time?" Bonnie asked Elena with a whisper, despite the fact that she was sure the three other occupants in the room could hear her.

  
"It's not easy. When those two fight, it practically impossible to stop them. I'm just glad I'm not the one centered in Damon's fights anymore," Elena replied with a wry smile.

  
Bonnie could only groan. Yes, the powers that be definitely had a sick, horrible, twisted sense of humor.


	6. Played For a Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trying to figure out which one of us is the bigger idiot here. You for actually thinking believed your little charade…or me for climbing into bed with a man that I know has been playing me for a fool. Now that I hear it aloud, I think it's me."

_**6\. Played For a Fool** _

  
Mason's first encounter with Bonnie Bennett was far from anything he had expected. Actually, he didn't even get her name until he mentioned her to Tyler later on.  
She had barged into the Lockwood mansion, clearly without a second thought and had set him in her sights.

  
"What the hell—"

  
"You're an idiot," she said in a flat tone.

  
"What?" Not exactly his most eloquent response, but it wasn't everyday that some random girl he didn't know came and called him stupid.

  
"You heard me. Katherine's using you. You're a fool if you think otherwise."

  
Upon that Mason stood up grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her into the wall. She didn't appear intimidated in the slightest. "Why would you know about Katherine?"

  
"I know a lot of things you think I wouldn't. That's not the point. You better get the moonstone back from Katherine and soon. Before long, she's going to be killing you without a second thought." Her voice was still flat as if she were talking about the weather. Mason found it a bit unnerving even though he would never admit it aloud.

  
"You're bluffing. You only know bits and pieces of it," he growled.

 

"Am I? She's the reason you're cursed with being a werewolf. She compelled your friend into attacking you," she explained.

  
"How do you know any of this?" He pressed, giving her a slight shake. She still wasn't fazed.

  
"I already told you; that's not important. What's important is that you actually gain some common sense about this before we all end up dead."

  
"Why should I believe you?"

  
"I'm not a psychotic manipulative bitch like Katherine."

  
He let go of her shoulders with a pained hiss. Her skin had become so burning hot, making her impossible to hold onto any longer.  
"What are you?" he growled.

  
"I'm a witch." She turned to leave, stopping to get some last words in. "I'm serious; you're going to die if you keep on with Katherine. Just look at what happened to the Salvatores." And then she was gone.

  
For the first time in a long time, Mason Lockwood was actually speechless.  
  
The next time Bonnie and Mason came face to face, it was him who sought her out.

  
She had looked vaguely surprised to see him at her door and let out a brusque, "What do you want?"

  
"Let's say, for a moment, that I believed you about Katherine. What would plan on doing about it?"

  
Even though he had stated it as a hypothetical question, Bonnie had chosen to take it literally.

  
"Welcome to 'the Resistance'," she said dryly, stepping and holding the door open wider for him to enter her home.

  
They had a long conversation and Mason had learned that she knew so much about him and Katherine through clairvoyance. After just over an hour, Mason ended up leaving her home with a slight smile touching his lips. Bonnie was intelligent and witty and wise beyond her years. He found it refreshing.  
  
Their first kiss took place about a week and a half later. He had made the first move, but gave her plenty of opportunity to stop him if she wanted to. Instead, she had deepened the kiss.

  
"Goodnight," she whispered after they had parted for air. Bonnie gave him a gentle smile before heading towards her car. They had just finished one of their semi-routine meetings at the Salvatore residence to check up on all that has been happening in Mystic Falls. The first time he had attended one of those meetings he had found it very amusing and asked if they had watched one too many episodes if Buffy or something, earning a playful smack from Bonnie and a small, almost secretive smile.  
Mason spent the drive to the Lockwood estate remembering the taste of her lips, their feel as they glided over his, the scent of her skin.

  
"You're very convincing," Katherine said, stepping out of the shadows when Mason got out of his truck. "Almost a little too convincing."

  
He raised his eyebrows. "You're starting to sound jealous."

  
"Oh, no, not at all." She curled her lips into a mockingly coy little smile. "I just want to make sure you're not actually developing feelings for the little witch." She stepped closer and closer to the werewolf until she was pressed up against his well-muscled body.

  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered, placing his hands on her slim waist.

  
"Good." She gave him a long, seductive kiss. "Because you'll be the one to get rid of her when it's necessary."

  
Mason felt a chill run through his body at those words.  
  
The first time Bonnie and Mason made love was on a warm, humid night. They were locked away in his bedroom at the Lockwood estate. His sister-in-law was passed out with the assistance of the narcotics she had been using ever since her husband's death and Tyler was away at some party, so they had no fear of being caught.

  
It was sweet and he was gentle to her the entire time, wary of his inhuman strength. When it was over, they laid and basked in the afterglow, her head pillowed on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her.

  
Her laughter suddenly filled the room, breaking the contented silence. It wasn't the soft, beautiful laughter he had come to enjoy listening to. Not, it was harsh, cynical, bitter, angry.

  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

  
"I'm trying to figure out which one of us is the bigger idiot here. You for actually thinking believed your little charade…or me for climbing into bed with a man that I know has been playing me for a fool. Now that I hear it aloud, I think it's me." With that, she shook his arms off her, stood up and began searching for her clothing.

  
He stared at her in shock as he began to speak. "Bonnie—"

  
"Don't," she snapped as she pulled her undergarments on and reached for her jeans. "Just shut up. If you say one more word, I will light your sorry ass on fire and don't think for a second that I won't."

  
And for the second time, Mason was rendered completely speechless by the petite witch. It was a threat he had heard her make countless times to Damon Salvatore, but he never considered the possibility that it would be himself who was being threatened like that one day.

  
"I knew it. I knew it the entire damn time." She was talking to herself more than anyone else. She didn't glance at him once. She just kept her eyes trained on the door. "I thought I could fix you, though. Kind of like how Elena is always trying to fix Stefan and Damon. I thought I could make you realize that Katherine's really not worth it."

  
For a second Mason thought she would start crying, but she continued on with the same empty voice.

  
"I'm not Elena, though. I'm not good at fixing stuff. If anything, I'm better at messing it up. I let the tomb vampires out, let Grams die for nothing, let Caroline become a vampire because I never considered for a second the consequences of lying about destroying the device or telling Damon to give her blood so that she could heal." She finally turned to look at him. "This is just another mistake to add to my list. I've made tons of them ever since I've discovered what I am."

  
She walked to the door, flipping the lock before grabbing ahold of the door handle. "I will say this, though," she finally turned to look at him. The warmth her green eyes used to hold for him was now hard and cold. "If anything, and I mean anything, happens to someone I care about because of you or because of Katherine, you're the first I'm going after."

  
And then she was gone and Mason could taste the bitterness of her words on his tongue.  
  
Katherine hadn't been the slightest bit upset that the plan had failed. In fact, she was more amused than anything else.

  
"Oh, our plan didn't really fail. You left that little witch sooo heartbroken, Mason." Her lips twisted into a playful but cruel smile. "Wow, this game just keeps getting more and more fun!" She gave a little giggle.

  
Mason had always found it unnerving how Katherine referred to her destructive actions as a little game.

  
He couldn't help but have second thoughts after his parting with Bonnie.

  
The bitter taste had never left his mouth and the worst part was that it tasted just like her. No matter what he did, Bonnie was always on his mind. If she wasn't his main focus, she was still there, in the back of his brain, clawing her way into every little thought he had.

  
He had been so unbelievably wrong. Wrong to agree to Katherine's devious plan, wrong to jerk Bonnie's feelings around, wrong to bring the young woman into any of this. Granted, being a witch didn't make her innocent to the supernatural horrors of the world, but that didn't make him any less wrong.

  
She was so young and he took advantage of her.

  
He had been so wrong.  
  
In the end, it was Mason who ended up killing Katherine. He had stabbed her in the back…quite literally.

  
She had had Bonnie by the neck, clearly ready to drain the witch dry. Then, without really thinking, Mason began to move. He found a large tree branch that had fallen to the ground some time ago, grabbed Katherine by the hair, and then drove the make-shift stake right through her cold heart. The vampiress barely even realized what had had happened before she hit the ground, dead.

  
Breathing heavily, Bonnie slumped to the grass-covered ground, green eyes wide and staring at Mason. She looked to Elena and Damon and Stefan and Caroline as if she were searching for answers. They looked almost as surprised as her.

  
She turned back to look at Mason. He was already gone.  
  
He came to her later that night, knocking on her door. It was always her who answered; her father was often away on business trips.

  
He was met with another surprised look and a "What are you doing here?" Only this time it wasn't abrupt. It was quiet and confused.

  
"I wanted to say goodbye," he explained. "Even though I know you hate me, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Actually, I didn't want to leave without saying I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

  
"You're leaving? Why? Where?"

  
"I'm going back to Florida. I think I caused enough damage here in Mystic Falls. If I get my way, I won't ever be going back," he replied.

  
She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it as if deciding she better not.

  
"I really am sorry. I can't express how wrong I was." He turned to leave. When he reached the end of the driveway where he had parked his truck, he could feel footsteps running behind him.

  
He turned around only to have Bonnie fling herself in his arms.

  
"It doesn't matter. You still came through for me in the end," she whispered softly, burying her face in his neck. "I was so miserable without you even though I knew you were betraying me the whole time. Please don't leave."

  
A million plus one reasons floated to his mind about why this relationship was still wrong and how unlikely it was to actually work out, but for now he ignored them all and just held her in his arms.


End file.
